1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave irradiation system for irradiating a microwave toward an object and to a microwave irradiation system for generating a chemical reaction by heating a plurality of materials included in the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave irradiation system for radiating a microwave toward an object to be heated is known. In addition, a microwave irradiation system in which an electric field and a magnetic field are independently controlled is disclosed in U.S. 2008/0272114 (claiming priority based on JP 2008-276986 A), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The microwave irradiation system includes an applicator having an internal space for containing an object to be irradiated with microwaves, a first microwave irradiation system for irradiating a first microwave toward the inside space in a first mode to generate an electric field with a greater intensity and a magnetic field with a small intensity at a predetermined location within the space, and a second microwave irradiation system for irradiating a second microwave having a polarization plane orthogonal to that of the first microwave toward the inside space in a second mode to generate a magnetic field with a greater intensity and an electric field with a small intensity at the predetermined location within the space.